smooth and sexy just for pete
by Katherine Cullen
Summary: just when you thought your town couldnt get much more borning someone can spice up your life. what will pete do, will he go with the girl he really wants named smooth or will he chil with his boys


a/n: since I love walking tall so much here is my second story

****

" Pete come meet you uncle Chris!" Michelle yelled at her son who was upstairs in his room witch Chris was going to stay in. Pete down the stairs and at half way jumped over the railing. He was wearing an tee shirt witch said " I do all my own stunts" with a flying man on it in a cartoon style, normal jeans with navy and white converse. He just came back from his friends house and, his friends mom braided his hair. His was in at least 20 braids and they all were angling to the left, they got smaller as they went to his ear. He had also just got his ear pierced witch his mom wasn't happy about, he didn't tell her about it he just got it done.

" you love me so much you have me sleeping outside. Wow do I feel loved! So Chris with the army.. Did you ever smoke any body?" Pete said sounding sort of interested. But really all he really wanted to do was go out with his friends.

" Pete!" everyone said in unison but Chris.

" you know you tent is going to take on water. I can show you how to fix it!" Chris said changing the subject. Pete looked out the window and said:

" it don't look like it is going to rain to me! Mom I am going out will be back at 11." Pete said

" Pete where are you going?" Michelle answered with.

" out with Brian, and we are going to the dance. Ok. Or dose that sound to dangerous to you?" Pete said smartly.

" ok, be back at 9!" Michelle said putting looking at him.

" 10!" he yelled back.

" fine! Stay out of trouble.

" whatever!" Pete said back as he grabbed his duo rag, and his sweat shirt.

at the dance, and after walking to Brian's

" Do you always have to wear that thing on your head?" Brian asked talking about his duo rag.

" why do it matter to you?" Pete said back as they were walking to the front. There was about to be the first live act of the night.

" yall want some rap and pop?" the announcer said

" whoa!!!" the crowd yelled back!

" ok well we got a live rap battle tonight!!!! How is that!!" the announcer said again.

" hell yeah!" everyone said as they went crazy.

" well here is who we got tonight, we got 5 boys and 1 girl! They will be entering as I call their name, here are their names-

rhyme man, buy me man, crazy man, hot man, and rap man. Now for the girl her name is smooth and sexy. Now give her a big hand for trying to beat the guys!" the announcer said baggin on girls. Pets mouth dropped, to him she was real hot. she was wearing a black velour out fit and, a bathing suit top under her jacket, she was olive , had long cinnamon hair with the bottom of her hair was red, she had real tight abs on her but they looked like what a girl on wwe would have, she had about 7 earring on each ear and look really nice. While Pete was examining her the battle had already started, it was against the first two. The second two, and the last battle was with her against the two winners. The battle went on and buy me man, and rap man lost, they were really bad they were hurting Pete's ears. Then they changed it around a bit the two winners went against each other and then it was with her and hot man.

" the final battle, we already know hot man is going to win but the ending is all up to you." the announcer said, smooth and sexy/she looked so mad.

" ok hot man you go first!" the announcer said smiling.

" you know you goanna lose,

Because you got them boobs,

An even better plus is that you white,

Man you know I can diss you right!" the stopped.

" is that all you got,

Man I can beet you on the spot,

Looking down you what 2 inches,

Man I bet I can get more bitches,

You the one thinking you a pimp,

You aint even got the pimp limp,

You think girls are going to ride that,

Yo head look like you got hit with a bat,

You can call me brat,

But at least I'm not fat,

But then you also look as hairy as a cat,

And I'm sure you probably just getting pissed, ( she said as she pulled his sweat pants down)

Yeah and you the one getting dissed!" she said.

" wow maybe I was wrong, ok who votes for hot man, and who votes for smooth and sexy?"

a/n: if you want the rest you have to review and tell me who wins! Trust me it gets much better!


End file.
